No Title
by Himawari Hima
Summary: Hanya sebuah romance fluff yang Author sama sekali tak tahu ingin memberikan judul apa. USUK, masih baru di Shounen-ai, Shounen-ai, gaje, garing, TYPO, dll, dsb.


**Disclaimer : **Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei! Sebenarnya, aku mau-mau aja kalau Hidekazu Himaruya-sama memberikanku Hetalia. Tapi, demi kenyamanan para character, mendingan nggak usah.

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, OOC (maybe), USUK, garing, rada serius di awal-awal, aku sama sekali merasa nggak Pe-De dengan cerita ini…

.

_**No Title**_

Hari sudah menjelang pukul lima sore. Matahari sudah hendak tertidur dari kegiatannya sehari-hari, sementara _shift_-nya digantikan oleh bulan purnama berwarna kepucatan. Lihat saja, bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya, biarpun samar-samar.

Mengingatkan kepada Matthew, ya…

Tetapi, waktu seakan-akan tak membuat lelaki berambut pirang berkebangsaan Inggris itu berhenti dari kegiatannya, yaitu mengetik sebuah laporan mingguan di laptopnya. Ruang OSIS yang biasanya terang dan ramai itu pun semakin lama semakin gelap dan semakin sepi.

Padahal, terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda beralis tebal ini sangat kelelahan. Lihat saja, matanya seakan-akan mengatakan dia bisa menutup kapan saja. Bayangkan, dia menatap layar laptop selama berjam-jam. Nampaknya juga, Microsoft Word kelelahan menemani laki-laki penyuka teh ini mengetik.

Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis – yang sedari tadi belum juga pulang, hanya demi menunggu perempuan berkebangsaan Seychelles itu selesai berberes-beres di dapur – menatap pemuda Inggris itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

Yah, biarpun dia itu adalah orang dengan ke-_pervert-_an yang tingkat dewa – atau bahkan melebihi dewa? – sebenarnya, laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu pun cukup dewasa untuk umurnya.

"Arthur, kau yakin mau menyelesaikannya hari ini? Besok pagi-pagi sekali kan, masih bisa" kata pemuda Prancis itu kepada pemuda Inggris bernama Arthur itu.

Arthur hanya menggeleng pelan "aku harus menyelesaikannya, Francis. Masih banyak pekerjaan menumpuk untuk kukerjakan di rumah. Yah…berterimakasihlah kepada _beberapa orang_ yang membuat pekerjaanku bertambah" kata Arthur sembari menekan kalimat '_beberapa orang_' tadi.

"ukh…" pemuda Prancis, yang bernama Francis (rasanya aneh…) itu, hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria saat mendengar perkataan dingin yang keluar dari mulut sang Ketua OSIS.

Arthur nampak tak peduli dengan Francis dan kembali mengacanginya dengan kembali mengetik kembali di laptopnya. Dia merasa, mengurus Francis adalah hal yang sangat tidak perlu untuk dilakukan.

Ada yang lebih penting daripada mengurus _The God of Pervert _ini.

"ah, Arthur-san!" perempuan berkebangsaan Seychelles tiba-tiba sudah berlari kecil kearah pintu, mendorong Francis agar keluar dari TKP "kami pergi dulu-"

"Chelles, apa kau bakalan baik-baik saja dengan si _bloody frog_ ini?" tanya Arthur tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kekhawatirannya yang amat sangat, sambil menatap dengan pandangan 'kalau-kau-melakukan-apa-apa-pada-Chelles-akan-kubunuh-kau-saat-itu-juga' kepada Francis.

Yah, mungkin kalian mengira bahwa ini England x Seychelles, tapi tenang. Ini bukan, kok.

Arthur sebenarnya akan merasa sangat khawatir kepada siapa pun yang hendak pergi bersama dengan Francis dan hanya berdua. Walaupun dia itu cewek atau pun cowok.

"tenang saja, aku sudah diajari bagaimana cara memilih senjata yang bisa dibawa-bawa, oleh Elizaveta" kata Chelles (karena aku nggak tau siapa namanya Seychelles, aku ngasal deh!) sambil menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

"memang, apa yang kau ba-"

"ikan beku" jawab Chelles singkat dan memotong dengan cepat perkataan Francis.

Ok, para _readers_ pun bisa membayangkan bagaimana seseorang memukulmu dengan ikan beku, ditambah dengan kekuatannya yang melebihi Hercules. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Francis hanya meneguk ludahnya tanda ketakutan dan bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa dia akan me-_rape_ perempuan ini lain kali saja.

Tentunya, ketika dia sendiri punya senjata yang bisa digunakan untuk membela dirinya.

"baiklah, kalau kau begitu yakin. _Hati-hati_ ya, Chelles" kata Arthur, menekan kalimat '_hati-hati' _dengan penuh perasaan. Setelah itu, laki-laki Inggris itu melambaikan tangannya pelan.

_Brak!_

.

"fuuh…"

Sembari menghangatkan kedua tangannya – dengan cara menggosok-gosok dan meniupkan hawa panas dari mulutnya – Arthur berjalan sedikit cepat kearah gerbang sekolah.

"ah! Akhirnya kau keluar juga dari _sangkar_ itu!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu, suara khas itu, langsung membuat Arthur mengerem langkah kakinya dengan segera. Dia begitu mengenal suara ini, bahkan hanya dari mendengar suaranya, wajahnya langsung memanas.

Segera, Arthur memandang kearah sumber suara – dimana itu ada di belakangnya – dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika sedang nyengir lebar menatap Arthur. Wajah laki-laki Amerika itu benar-benar terlihat merah, sementara kacamatanya – yang bernama Texas itu – sedikit berembun dikarenakan hawa dingin hari ini.

"A-Alfred!" pekik Arthur kaget bercampur senang, bercampur syok, bercampur…um, kayaknya perasaannya saat ini bercampur-campur seperti es campur.

Arthur segera membalikkan badan dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Alfred. Dan dengan segera, Arthur langsung memegang kedua pipi Alfred yang memerah.

Alfred sedikit tersentak kaget, dan langsung berusaha menyembunyikan malunya. Gerakannya terlihat salah tingkah pada saat melihat wajah Arthur yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi ini. Mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan hendak memprotes, tetapi terlihat bergetar karena bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"A-Arthur! A-apa yang-"

"kau sudah menunggu dari kapan?!" pekik Arthur yang langsung menatap kearah mata biru Alfred dengan pandangan khawatir. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup besar, Arthur pun sampai harus mendongak hanya untuk menatap wajah Alfred.

"e-eh?" Alfred hanya menjawab dengan wajah bodoh yang masih terlihat memerah itu.

"lihat saja! Pipimu sampai memerah dan terasa dingin seperti ini! Kenapa kau nggak pulang?!" tanya Arthur, yang sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya karena khawatir yang amat sangat besar.

"e-eh?! Habis, biasanya kan kita selalu pulang bareng! Mana mungkin aku pulang sendirian!" protes Alfred. Tanpa sadar, perkataannya membuat wajah Arthur sedikit bersemu kemerahan mendengarnya.

"A-Alfre-"

"dan lagi, pulang sendirian itu sepi! Aku tak tahan kalau harus diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang!"

Dan perkataan itu, sukses membuat Arthur langsung _broken heart_ dan tanpa segan-segan langsung meninju wajah Alfred yang cukup _chubby_ itu.

"_DIE YOU, HAMBURGER FREAK!" _teriak Arthur, dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan 'korban kekerasan' yang terbaring dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah di depan gerbang.

.

Perjalanan pulang yang ditemani oleh bulan purnama berwarna kuning pucat membuat suasana di hati Arthur sedikit tentram. Apalagi dengan celotehan Alfred yang tanpa henti, padahal laki-laki Amerika itu selalu berpindah dari satu topik ke topik yang lain.

Sekarang, mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang terlihat sangat romantis jika lampu-lampu taman itu dinyalakan. Alfred berjalan beberapa centi didepan Arthur, dan itu menguntungkan bagi Arthur agar dia bisa memandang kearah punggung Alfred yang entah kenapa tak membosankan di mata hijaunya.

Rupanya memang benar kata Alfred, lebih enak kalau mereka pulang bersama daripada sendirian. Dan tanpa sadar, Arthur pun tersenyum simpul.

"ah, dan kau ta-"

Arthur mengerem mendadak pada saat melihat Alfred menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pandangan mata Alfred menuju kearah taman yang sekarang sedang sepi itu. Membuat Arthur melangkahkan kakinya sedikit dan lalu menepuk pelan pundak Alfred.

"ada apa?" tanya Arthur sambil berusaha mencari apa yang menjadi perhatian Alfred.

Tanpa memandang kearah Arthur, Alfred menunjuk kearah sesuatu. Membuat Arthur menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung sembari mencari-cari sesuatu yang ditunjuk Alfred.

Rupanya, yang ditunjuk Alfred adalah sebuah pohon sakura yang memang ada di taman ini. Nampaknya baru berbunga. Warna merah jambu yang lembut ala sakura itu, seakan-akan bersinar menerangi taman dengan warnanya. Padahal cahaya lampu taman mengenai pohon itu, membuat sakura-sakura yang berjatuhan ke tanah terlihat berkilauan.

"ah…sakura, kan?" gumam Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Alfred mengangguk sekali sebelum menjawab "sakura…memang cantik, ya" kata Alfred sembari tersenyum hangat melihat bunga-bunga merah jambu itu berjatuhan.

Arthur melirik sebentar kearah Alfred sembari mempertahankan senyumnya. Entahlah, rasanya senang saja melihat senyum manis seperti itu (yang benar-benar jarang dikeluarkan oleh Hero ini), dan Arthur makin senang lagi, karena tahu tak ada yang pernah melihat senyuman itu selain dirinya sendiri.

Dan tak lama, mulut laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris itu bergerak dan berkata "iya…"

.

Sampai di pertigaan, jalan yang ditempuh untuk ke rumah masing-masing berbeda. Arthur ke kiri, sementara Alfred ke kanan.

"kalau gitu, sampai ketemu nanti pagi, Arthur!" kata Alfred dengan cengirannya yang khas, sementara dia melambai pelan.

"sudah kubilang, gunakan –_senpai_! Aku itu _senior_-mu tahu!" balas Arthur yang tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"oh, kalau gitu…_Iggy-senpai!_" balas Alfred, yang langsung ngacir pergi sebelum Arthur sempat melempar tas selempangnya yang bisa dikatakan berat itu.

"huffh…" Arthur hanya menghela napas panjang, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar lelah.

Tapi, entahlah. Selama dia bersama Alfred, rasa lelahnya seakan-akan terangkat hanya dari melihat cengirannya yang cukup menjengkelkan, _tapi cukup menawan i_-

'_GAH! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!' _batin Arthur yang langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, sembari menampar-nampar pipinya yang sudah berwarna semu kemerahan.

Ok, dia tahu alasan kenapa _gentleman_ sepertinya bisa bersikap aneh dan salah tingkah dengan si _hamburger freak_ itu. Tapi, laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris itu sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tak mengakui hal itu.

Selain karena dia merasa gengsi harus mengatakannya kepada _junior_ yang mempunyai ke-_loading_-an otak yang melebihi leletnya Wi-Fi sekolah Author, Arthur adalah salah satu tipe manusia yang tak begitu pintar merangkai kata-kata kalau sudah masalah pribadi.

Padahal, di sekolah, dia dikenal sebagai orang yang bisa menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Tapi, kalau sudah berada di samping laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika itu…

…ayolah! Menenangkan jantungnya saja, dia tak bisa!

"hah…" sambil berjalan kearah rumahnya – Arthur baru tersadar bahwa dia sudah berdiri di tempat yang sama selama hampir 15 menit – Arthur menghela napas panjang, menimbulkan uap keputihan yang dengan segera menghilang karena udara mengambilnya.

"gimana cara aku bilangnya, ya…?" gumam Arthur sangat pelan, sehingga membutuhkan beberapa detik untuknya mencerna apa yang baru dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya.

…

…

…

"A-APA YANG BARU AKU BILANG?! KENAPA AKU BERTINGKAH KAYAK CEWEK BEGINI?!" pekik Arthur sekeras mungkin, hingga rasanya suara menggema-gema dan masuk kembali ke telinga Arthur yang memerah.

Ok, bukan hanya telinganya, mungkin dia sudah merebus otaknya sendiri dikarenakan perkataan refleksnya tadi.

Arthur langsung kembali memukul-mukul kedua pipinya sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"me-memangnya aku mau bilang apa?! si-siapa yang mau _confess_ ke anak seperti DIA_?!_ Aku…aku hanya kelelahan. Ya! Aku cuma kelelahan! I-itu menjelaskan semuanya…haha…haha…" kata Arthur pelan dengan tawa canggung, sementara dia berusaha menurunkan suhu panas di wajahnya dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang seakan-akan melompat senang saat melihat wajah Arthur yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus itu.

(Hima: eh? Ngomong-ngomong…yang bilang mau _confess _sia-)(langsung dikutuk jadi perkedel oleh Britannia Angel)

_Tring!_

Terdengar suara _handphone_ Arthur berbunyi dan sedikit bergetar di sakunya. Arthur sedikit tersentak kaget, karena dia baru saja kembali dari dunia pemikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh warna-warna _pink_ ala aura Valentine di luar negeri (di tempat Author, Valentine berjalan seperti hari biasa. Bedanya, harga coklat turun, dan Author bisa beli dengan harga terjangkau dan makan sendiri!)

Dan pada saat melihat nama pengirim pesan singkat itu, mata Arthur membulat kaget.

_Alfred Hamburger Freak_

Ya, memang nama yang aslinya bukan begini. Tapi pada saat itu, Iggy tercintah kita lagi ngambek sama Alfred. Makanya namanya jadi kacau begitu.

_Besok aku jemput, ya! Rasanya malas harus berangkat sendiri ke sekolah~!_

Bukannya membaca pesan singkatnya, mata Arthur masih tertuju pada nama pengirim pesan singkat itu. Wajahnya memerah sementara matanya tak bosan-bosannya menatap nama pengirim itu.

_Tring!_

Suara SMS masuk, cukup membuat Arthur hampir melempar _handphone_-nya sendiri saking kagetnya. Setelah menenangkan dirinya – yang sangat kaget – dia melihat SMS itu.

Satu yang membuatnya sweatdrop, nama pengirimnya sama…

_OI! Jawab dong!_

"berisik banget, sih!" gumam Arthur sedikit kencang tanpa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

_Ok, ok…urusai na! _

Dan setelah membalas pesan singkat itu, Arthur berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia menuju kerumahnya yang telah menunggunya dengan manis.

Entah kenapa, hanya dari ber-SMS-an dengan _hamburger freak_ itu, Arthur merasakan perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat, sampai senyum senang itu belum terhapus sama sekali dari wajahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia menunggu-nunggu kapan matahari akan bangun dan menerangi dunia ini lagi.

.

_Mari kita skip ke Graduation_-_nya Iggy~_

"guh…" Arthur menatap kearah teman-temannya yang sedang bersenang-senang sebelum akhirnya mereka akan berpisah, walaupun tak selamanya. Laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris itu hanya duduk di kursinya, seakan-akan tak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu.

Sambil bertopang dagu, Arthur menghela napas panjang sambil terus memandang malas kearah teman-temannya. Walaupun matanya menatap kearah teman sekelasnya, isi pikirannya tak seperti apa yang terlihat.

'_kemana si _Hamburger Freak_ itu? Aku tak ada melihatnya sama sekali di acara _Graduation_ tadi…'_ batin Arthur sembari menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

Tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja pikirannya katakan. Arthur langsung duduk tegak saking kagetnya. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat memerah, dan dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berusaha untuk mengeluarkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang semakin hari semakin sering keluar itu.

"i-itu bukan berarti aku ingin melihat wajahnya, ok! A-aku…hanya merasa sayang saja, dia harus melewatkan burger-burger kesukaannya di acara _Graduation_!" pekik Arthur pelan, entah kepada siapa. Padahal tak ada orang di dekatnya.

Keheningan melanda sebentar di tempat Arthur, dan tak berapa lama…laki-laki _pembuat_ scone ini langsung menghela napas panjang.

Arthur pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di meja, dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya yang masih sedikit memanas. Nampaknya suhu panas di wajahnya turun sedikit demi sedikit saja, bukannya langsung kembali ke suhu normal.

"_hamburger freak no…baka…" _gumaman Arthur terdengar seperti bisikan, sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap dengan pulas di mejanya.

.

"-thur! –rthur!"

Hung? Hanya perasaan Arthur, atau dia mendengar suara Alfred memanggil-manggil namanya? Apa sebegitunya kah laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris itu ingin melihat wajah Alfred yang hampir selalu berseri-seri dengan semangatnya itu, hingga sampai suaranya terbawa mimpi?

"grr…ARTHUR!"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Arthur langsung terduduk tegak di tempat duduknya. Dia merasa, bahwa dia baru dibangunkan oleh jam weker terbising dan ternyaring di dunia, tapi dia nggak melihat adanya tanda-tanda jam weker disitu…

"oi! Kau masih ngelantur, ya?!"

Pekikan yang khas itu langsung membuat wajah Arthur memerah karena kaget dan…ya…para _readers _tau maksud saya, kan~?

Arthur langsung memandang kearah Alfred yang memilih untuk duduk disebelahnya. Wajah Alfred terlihat cemberut sementara pipi kanannya terlihat dikembungkan karena jengkel.

"kenapa?" tanya Arthur yang sudah bisa membiasakan dirinya, walaupun jantungnya masih terasa meloncat-loncat.

"lama banget sih, tidurnya! Aku mau pulang!" pekik Alfred protes.

_Lah, kalau gitu, kenapa nggak dibangunin dari tadi?! Atau nggak, pulang aja sendi- ah, iya…dia udah pernah bilang kalau nggak suka pulang sendiri…_

Yah, mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran Arthur.

Arthur menghela napas pelan. Lalu, sembari menopang dagunya, dia berkata "jadi, apa yang harus aku kasih supaya kau nggak pundung, lagi?"

Alfred menatap Arthur dengan pandangan kaget, lalu dengan pandangan senang, dan akhirnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca karena kaget bercampur senang. "eh~? Apa, ya? Aku sedang tak begitu ingin makan hamburger hari ini…"

'_TUMBEN?!' _batin Arthur, sembari menyembunyikan syoknya.

"hum…mungkin _crepe_ enak juga~" kata Alfred yang sudah terlanjut mengeluarkan sedikit air dari sisi-sisi mulutnya. Arthur yang melihat ini, makin sweatdrop.

"hah…ok" Arthur lalu berdiri. Setelah merenggangkan badannya, tanpa segan-segan, Arthur langsung memegang tangan Alfred, yah…bisa dikatakan sedikit menariknya sih…

"A-Arthur!?" Alfred, yang benar-benar tidak menyangka Arthur akan menggenggam tangannya, tentu tak sempat mengelak. Wajah Alfred yang sudah memerah, Arthur anggap dikarenakan suhu udara yang cukup dingin.

"kenapa?" tanya Arthur dengan pandangan bingung, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"ta-tangan…" jawab Alfred sedikit memandang jengkel kearah Arthur sambil menunjuk tangannya yang digenggam Arthur. Percayalah, dengan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya, ditambah Alfred yang mengembungkan pipi kanannya, pemandangan itu cukup imut. Bahkan saya pun setuju.

Arthur yang melihat ekspresi wajah Alfred, menahan tawanya dan malah ikut-ikutan mempunyai semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"ayolah! Kalau kita nggak cepat, bisa-bisa toko _crepe_-nya tutup! Udah mau malam, nih!" balas Arthur, yang kembali menarik tangan Alfred dengan sedikit paksaan. Alfred yang sepertinya tak mempunyai alasan lagi, hanya menghela napas perlahan dan lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris itu.

.

"yah…nanti di sekolah bakalan sepi, deh~" gumam Alfred tiba-tiba, dan laki-laki Amerika itu langsung memakan gigitan terakhirnya kepada _crepe_ pisang coklat yang dipesannya.

"hum?" Arthur – yang masih mengunyah – bergumam sedikit. Setelah menelan potongan kecil _crepe_-nya yang masih cukup banyak itu. "maksudmu?" tanya Arthur.

"ya, nggak ada yang bakalan ngejar-ngejar aku, bahkan menjitakku lagi dengan keras di sekolah. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku ini adalah _trouble_ _maker _yang nggak bakalan bisa dilepas begitu saja disekolah…" kata Alfred, yang lalu menatap langit senja dari balik kacamatanya itu.

Arthur memandang Alfred yang entah kenapa, hari ini terlihat lebih galau daripada dulu-dulu. '_Kalau kau sesedih itu, kenapa nggak melihatku di acara _Graduation_?' _batin Arthur sedikit sedih.

Sejenak, Arthur terdiam dengan pikirannya yang kosong. Dia memikirkan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

…

…

'_GAH?! AKU KEMBALI KE GIRLY MODE!'_ pekik Arthur dalam hati. Dan untuk menahan teriakan batin itu keluar, Arthur kembali memakan _crepe_-nya dalam diam.

"ah! _Iggy-senpai~!_ Boleh aku minta sedikit _crepe_-mu? Kayaknya enak~!" kata Alfred tiba-tiba, membuat Arthur sedikit tersentak dari dunia pikirannya. Sejenak, Arthur menatap wajah Alfred yang sepertinya sudah siap mau memangsa _crepe_-nya, dengan sweatdrop.

"siapa itu _Iggy-senpai!_" Arthur mengembungkan pipi kanannya sedikit, sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan _crepe_ itu sedikit ke wajah Alfred. "ini. Cepatlah. Aku mau makan" balas Arthur, tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Alfred sedikit kaget dengan sikap Arthur yang _tsundere_-nya makin naik level. Sedikit menahan tawa geli, Alfred berkata "yei! _Ittadakimasu!_" sebelum akhirnya mengambil gigitan besar dari _crepe_ Arthur.

"ah! Sedikit aja! Jangan banyak-banyak!" pekik Arthur kencang karena tak terima _crepe_-nya tinggal sedikit. Hampir setengahnya diambil dan langsung dimakan Alfred supaya Arthur tak bisa protes.

Sementara Arthur mencak-mencak marah, Alfred hanya nyengir lebar sembari jari tangan kanannya membentuk V tanda _peace_.

.

"hum, tapi…rasanya jalan pulang kita kok durasinya lebih lama, ya?" tanya Alfred sambil memandang kanan-kiri. Rasanya, mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 15 menit, dan mereka belum melihat taman itu sama sekali.

"eh? Kau baru nyadar kalau tadi kau mengambil jalan memutar?" tanya Arthur yang tak kalah bingung. Padahal, dia mengira Alfred mengambil jalan memutar karena ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya-

Ok, Arthur langsung menghentikan pikirannya sebelum kewarasannya melenggang jauh.

"he? Kita muter, ya?" tanya Alfred dengan wajah polos yang kebingungan dan itu sebenarnya sedikit menjengkelkan mengingat Arthur hanya mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika itu.

Dan langsung saja, laki-laki merangkap _Britainia Angel _itu menendang persendian kaki Alfred, dan membuat laki-laki penyuka burger ini jatuh tersujud. Dan Arthur langsung berjalan sedikit cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu karena telah menghancurkan mimpinya tadi.

"ah~! _Iggy-senpai! _Tunggu!" pekik Alfred, dan membuat kejengkelan Arthur naik level. Membuat laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris itu mempercepat jalannya.

.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan kaki hingga hampir satu jam, mereka sampai di pertigaan itu. Di tempat dimana mereka pasti akan berpisah karena jalan yang ditempuh berbeda.

Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang membuka suara, tetapi tak ada yang mau mengambil langkah pertama untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Kedua terdiam, seakan-akan terpaku di tempat.

"hah…hari ini dingin…" gumam Arthur, berusaha memecah keheningan walaupun topik yang dibicarakannya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan aura yang mengelilingi mereka.

Alfred hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil, sementara uap keputihan terlihat sebentar. "kau benar-benar pembawa topik yang payah, ya" kata Alfred, dan itu sukses membuat seluruh wajah Arthur memerah menahan malu dan kesal.

"ha-habis! Kenapa kau nggak pulang?!" tanya Arthur yang akhirnya ikut berbelok dari topik.

"hei" Alfred menatap Arthur dengan pandangan geli "aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama juga padamu" kata laki-laki itu.

"a-aku…" Arthur berusaha agar matanya yang kehijauan itu tak menatap Alfred "aku…hanya sedang tak ingin jalan duluan…" kata Arthur.

'_oh, ayolah! Kau tau kalau kau tak bakalan ada kesempatan lagi, kan?! Apanya yang _gentleman_ kalau untuk _confess_ saja tak bisa?!' _pekik Arthur dalam hati, walaupun mungkin tak ada hubungannya _gentleman _dengan _confess._

Eh? Tunggu dulu…

…con…fe-

"GAH! SIAPA YANG BAKALAN MELAKUKAN ITU, _BAKA!" _tiba-tiba Arthur memekik kencang sementara kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup telinganya sendiri. Nampaknya dia tahu, frekuensi teriakannya tak akan bisa untuk telinganya.

Sementara Alfred? Dia langsung kena serangan syok stadium empat yang membuatnya membeku di tempat. Beruntung tak ada darah mengalir dari telinganya.

"A-Arthur!" pekik Alfred dengan nada menahan. Karena dia masih sedikit mempunyai kewarasan, dan menganggap kalau teriak-teriak pas malam di komplek itu berbahaya.

"e-eh?" Arthur mengedipkan matanya perlahan untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lalu, dengan gerakan seperti robot, dia memandang kearah Alfred takut-takut "a-apa…yang baru-"

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Alfred, yang telah menghela napas kelelahan menghadapi _senpai_-nya yang satu ini, dengan nada serius.

"eh?" perlahan, Alfred menurunkan kedua tangan Arthur yang masih digunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya, dengan lembut dan perlahan. Membuat sang empunya tangan makin gelagapan dan salah tingkah.

"kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Alfred tanpa ada nada bercanda sama sekali. Tanpa melepas genggamannya di tangan Arthur, laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika – yang terkadang bersifat cukup menyebalkan ini – menatap Arthur dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Entahlah, pandangannya terasa sendu, tapi senang, hangat, tak sabaran…AH! Author sendiri saja nggak begitu ngerti!

"a-aku…aku…" Arthur – yang tadi sempat memandang Alfred dengan mata terbelalak – langsung menundukkan kepalanya, sementara matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Alfred hanya menatap _senpai_-nya, sementara Arthur berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Laki-laki penyuka burger ini menatap Arthur dengan wajah datar (yang sama sekali belum pernah aku lihat) dan dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Tak lama, Alfred melepas genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri Arthur secara perlahan. Membuat Arthur sedikit tersadar dari alam pikirannya. Tapi, belum sempat Arthur membuka mulutnya, hendak mengeluarkan suara, Alfred tiba-tiba sedikit mendongakkan wajah Arthur dengan mendorongnya pelan lewat dagu Arthur.

Dan tanpa bisa menolak – tentu saja, nama juga masih kaget! – Arthur tak sempat bertindak dan menurut saja saat Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tatapan mata tak bisa dihindari kedua pemeran utama kita saat ini. Keduanya seakan-akan tak ingin melepas pandangan mereka dari masing-masing pihak. Keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dengan warna mata masing-masing.

Membuat mereka tak tersadar akan adanya semburat merah tipis di pipi masing-masing. Dan tak tersadar, bahwa mereka sudah saling bertatapan selama hampir lima menit lamanya.

'_ah!'_ entah bagaimana, akhirnya Arthur pun tersadar dengan perbuatan Alfred kepadanya, dan itu cukup membuat wajahnya memerah semerah tomat Antonio.

"Al-Alfre-"

Belum sempat Arthur menyelesaikan perkataannya, Alfred tiba-tiba memajukan kepalanya secara perlahan. Membuat Arthur harus sedikit me-_loading _apa yang terjadi.

5 centimeter…

Arthur masih berkedip-kedip bingung.

3 centimeter…

Arthur mulai tersadar, sementara tanpa sadar mulutnya bergetar. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

2 centimeter…

"A-Alfre-" Arthur berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tetapi, dengan bodohnya, Arthur malah memanggil laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika itu, dan malah membuat jantungnya akan meledak beberapa detik lagi!

½ centimeter lagi…

_Brugh!_

Arthur segera mendorong Alfred dengan cepat. Membuat laki-laki berkacamata itu sedikit tersentak kaget dan matanya membulat secara sempurna. Sementara Arthur menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Sudahlah, Arthur~! Nggak usah disembunyikan! Telingamu saja sudah sampai memerah begitu, kok~

Dari uap keputihan yang berasal dari Arthur, Alfred sudah tahu kalau laki-laki berkebangsaan Inggris itu berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan paru-parunya. Tapi, kenapa Arthur sampai harus menahan napas?

"A-Arth-"

"_gomen_!"

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Arthur pun langsung berlari kearah rumahnya. Tentunya dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang rasanya sudah seperti di rebus itu, benar-benar panas!

Alfred menatap punggung Arthur yang makin lama makin menjauh dengan pandangan kaget, syok, sedih…ah! Pokoknya yang seperti itu, lah!

Sementara laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika itu berusaha menenangkan jantungnya, pikiran yang cukup membuatnya lemas pun merasukinya.

'_apa jangan-jangan…Arthur menolakku secara tak langsung?!'_ pekiknya galau dalam hati.

_**TBC**_

So, minna-san! Bagaimana?! Gaje, aneh, abal, garing, ane- eh? Kayaknya aku udah bilang itu…

Yap! Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku sama sekali nggak punya kepercayaan diri dengan cerita ini, karena ini pertama kalinya aku membuat _shounen-ai_. Maka dari itu, kalau _Iggy_ tidak kalian sukai, aku minta maaf!

But, can I have your review? Maybe, kalian punya saran yang bisa kugunakan juga.

Arigatou gozaimasu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu!


End file.
